1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot simulation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot can perform a predetermined operation such as transporting or welding a work by changing its position and posture. Since the robot changes the position and the posture depending on the operation, a fence is sometimes provided around a robot system including the robot in order to limit the operator's access. The fence around the robot system is located apart from the robot to prevent the robot from contacting the fence during the operation of the robot. In order to determine such a location of the fence, it is preferable to acquire beforehand a swept space through which a component of the robot can pass when the robot operates. The fence can be located out of contact with the swept space.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-213399 discloses a method that teaches a teaching point by the operator gripping a manipulator end by hand and manually operating the manipulator while controlling a robot teaching system. This robot teaching method discloses that the space around the robot is swept by the body of the manipulator and information of the swept space is recorded in the robot teaching system. Further, this method discloses that the swept space is used for the teaching operation.